


Jun's nightly visit

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Jun gets visited at night and his visitor wants a lot more than just a warm bed...





	Jun's nightly visit

**Author's Note:**

> I always had this idea in mind that Jun gets visited at night^^

It had been a long day and the thought of falling into his bed and sleep was very tempting for Jun, but his love for sanitation forbid him to go to bed without taking a shower.

He felt a lot better after cleaning himself under the hot water and crawled under his soft blanket, switching off the light. A second later, Jun was fast asleep.

He didn't hear the key that was turned around in his lock to open the door to his apartment. He also didn't hear the soft steps that made their way towards his bedroom, neither did he hear the door being opened. However, he did hear someone crawling into his bed. Jun wanted to turn around, looking for the intruder but strong hands pressed him down into the mattress.

Jun struggled against the tight grip, but a few seconds later, he felt soft lips nibbling on his neck. This was his very sensible spot and he could already feel his skin starting to prickle while his blood rushed through his veins. When the nibbling turned into sucking, Jun let a small moan slip and cursed himself for being that weak.

Slowly, the pressure that was used for pressing him into the mattress was reduced and Jun thought about using this moment to get away from his molester, but when the lips suddenly moved away from his neck and began to nibble on his over-sensitive earlobe, Jun's mind went blank and he enjoyed the soft ministrations.

Soon, the hands were all over his upper body, pushing his pyjama shirt away to gain access to his smooth chest. Sift fingertips were tracing his chest until they reached Jun's nipples, toying with them for a while, making Jun moan softly.

He was lying on his side and felt his intruder's body pressed onto his back. It was warm and soft and although the situation Jun was in was actually quite scary, Jun was comfortable, feeling the body pressed against his.

Jun gave himself completely to those magical hands and didn't even protest when they wandered down towards his crotch. To his surprise, he realized that his member was half-hard already and having those gentle fingers working on it made it reach its full hardness in seconds. The outline of his manhood was been traced eagerly before the fingers began to massage it in little circles.

Jun moaned against the back of his hand, trying to resist trusting his hips forward to meet those gentle fingers. He could hear the breath of the person behind him becoming faster and concluded that his molester was aroused by just touching him. A sudden moan confirmed his theory and the person behind him shuffled closer.  
Jun could feel something hard poking into his butt and finally knew that his molester was male, although he had assumed that before.

A warm hand was suddenly dipped into his pyjama bottoms, grabbing his hard length. Jun groaned when the grip tightened around him. The warm hand began pumping his manhood and this time Jun couldn't resist trusting into the tight grip.

He felt the man behind him moving as well, dry-humping against his butt, but Jun didn't mind being used like that. In fact, he liked to feel the other's hard erection being pushed against his backside while listening to the pleasured moans the other one let out.

When his tip was being thumbed, Jun knew that he was close and judging the husky moans coming from behind him, his intruder must arrive his peek soon too. The speed of the hand that was pumping him got higher as well as the speed with that the man humped against him.

Jun was moaning loudly when he felt his stomach tightening and a second later, he spilled his juice over the long fingers around his length. A few hard pushed against his butt followed before Jun heard a strangled moan, indicating him that the man behind him reached his high as well.

They laid still until they caught their breath. Jun felt those soft lips on his neck again, caressing his skin tenderly before a hand pressed Jun face down into the mattress. It was the signal not to take a look at his intruder and to his own surprise, Jun followed this wish. He heard the man crawling out of his bed, leaving the room and a few seconds later, he heard his front door being locked again. Jun smirked. This gesture had given his intruder away. Jun knew now that it must have been one of his band members as nobody else had the key to his flat. Feeling a bit content about this finding, Jun closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

 

The next time, Jun already heard his bedroomdoor being opened. He acted as if he was sleeping because he intended to let the man lay down on his bed before he would pin him down onto the mattress to find out which Arashi member was paying him a visit.

However, his nice plan was destroyed when he felt something snap around his armwrists. He gasped and opened his eyes in surprise, but one second later, he was blindfolded. He hadn't managed to get a glimpse at his band member and now he was in the mercy of him.

Again, Jun felt the lips nibbling on his neck as they had done the night before. Those soft hands were pushing his shirt upwards and soon the hot mouth was sucking on Jun's nipples. Jun realized that his breath was already heavy and his nipples were hard, his member was twitching and his blood was rushing through his body. He was surprised about himself as he had never thought that he would like it that much to be molested in the middle of the night in his own bed. Bur apparently, he did and he was looking forward to what his band member had planned this night.

As if the man above him had read his thoughts, he kissed his way downwards and kissed along the waistband, pushing his tongue under it once in a while. When he had teased Jun enough, he pushed the pyjama bottoms down and like the last time, Jun wasn't wearing any underwear.

Jun's member was already half-hard and just a few strokes were necessary to bring him to full hardness. Suddenly, the warm hands disappeared, making Jun whine at the loss. Jun heard a rustling next to him and soon he felt the man sitting down on his lap, his manhood brushing against his own, making Jun moan at the contact.

The next thing that happened made Jun's mind go blank as his band member grabbed both of their dicks and began pumping them together. This action turned Jun into a moaning mess as the feeling of the other cock being pressed into his was new mind-blowing experience to him. Additionally, those hip movements of the man above him were adding to the sensation. It didn't took long until Jun felt his balls tightening.

“I'm coming”, he announced and a second later, he felt his member convulsing, spilling his seed over the other cock and the hand around it. While he tried to catch his breath, he felt the other dick exploding and the warm juice of his band member ran over his own length. If he wouldn't have come already, this would have brought him over the edge for sure.

Jun waited for what would happen next and felt the man getting down from his lap with a sigh. He heard the rustling of the clothes again, knowing that his band member was getting dressed. After he was done, Jun felt a hand tracing the outlines of his face gently and gulped at the caring touches. Then, Jun felt his handcuffs being opened before his band member left the bedroom. Jun got our of the cuffs and took the blindfold away, but when he sat up, he heard his door being closed again.

 

When Jun woke up to the gentle kiss on his lips, his room was pitch-black. His blinds were completely closed as well as the door, so there was no chance that he could see his band mate that was currently nibbling on his lips. Jun opened his mouth, wanting to deepen the kiss, but as if his molester was surprised that he was already awake, he moved away, making Jun grunt frustrated. They had never kissed before and Jun really felt like tasting his band member on his lips, but apparently, he was not given that favour.  
Sighing, Jun licked over his lips to catch at least a small bit of that taste and was surprised when his tongue met a sweet cherry taste.

However, he wasn't given any more time to think about it as his bottoms were already pushed down, revealing his still sleeping member. His band member seemed to be very desperate today and a second later, Jun felt the soft lips around the tip of his length, that began to do amazing things, leaving Jun no more chance than to moan and groan at the sensation. He was sure that he had never been given a better blowjob and he knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer when the warm mouth suddenly disappeared.  
Jun began to whine at the loss, but was soothed with a soft stroking of his dick when he felt his band mate moving. A moment later, Jun realized what happened when a wet, hard tip was pushed against his lips. They were now in the 69er position and Jun felt the hot mouth on his length again and decided to part his lips as well.

The thick cock was pushed into his mouth and Jun heard a small moan, feeling the vibrations from it around his dick. Jun was trying hard to concentrate on his own task of pleasuring his band mate while he tried his best not to come into the amazing hot mouth. He sucked hard on the hard flesh and was nearly gagged when the hips above him bucked, shoving the cock further into his mouth.

The sucking of his band member was accompanied by moans and Jun knew that he wouldn't last long any more, so he gave his best to make his intruder reach is heigh soon as well. It seemed that flicking the tongue over the tip was the right way to do it as the moans got louder while the sucking got out of rhythm.

Jun grinned and repeated his action until his mouth was filled the seed of his band member. This was the last drop for Jun to do the same and come heavily into the mouth around his dick. His juice was being swallowed and his cock was licked clean, while Jun let the softening manhood slip out of his mouth as well.

His band mate got down from him and gave Jun a gentle kiss on his forehead before he left again. The little light coming through door just showed the silhouette of the man, but he was out of the room that fast that Jun couldn't figure out who it was. However, he had been given a little hint today....cherry lip balm...

 

Jun made sure that he was the last one to enter the greenroom and he silently locked the door after he closed the door behind him. He didn't want any member of the staff to come in and witness what he was planning to do now.

Jun turned around, looking at his four bandmates – Nino was sitting on the sofa, relaxing a bit with his eyes closed, Aiba was standing on the window, talking to someone on the phone whereas Sho had sat down on the table, staring at his laptop again and Ohno was applying some new make up.

Jun took a deep breath before he gathered all his courage. If he wanted to find out who of them was visiting him during the night, he had to carry out his plan now. He had tied to figure out who of them was pleasuring him judging their behaviour, but none of them had showed any difference, so he had only this option left.

Determined, Jun took a step forward to the person he was closest to and before the other one could lift his eyes, Jun pressed his lips onto the nicely shaped ones of his band member, making sure to taste the other one. Orange – well, he hadn't expected him to be his visitor anyway and quickly broke the kiss.

“MatsuJun, what??” But Jun was already on the way to his next prey, pulling him into a kiss before he could react. Full lips met full lips and Jun was overwhelmed by the intensity of the kiss. However, the taste flooding through his mouth was like pineapple. Jun nodded to himself, leaving his confused bandmate behind.

He eyed the two that were left and marched towards the one who seemed more likely to be his nightly visitor. He captured the thin lips and thought that there wasn't much resistance coming from his bandmate. Maybe he'd found him...

Being sure about that now, Jun opened his mouth to taste the man... lemon! Jun broke the kiss and looked at his friend. He really had thought that it was him...

Surprised, Jun turned around to the only Arashi member left. It must be him then, but Jun wanted to make sure, so he walked towards him, cupped his cheeks and gave him a kiss. 

CHERRIES! Those lips tasted like cherries, there was no doubt about it.

Jun let the kiss last a bit longer than necessary, remembering what those lips had done to him. Then, he moved back, staring into the eye of his bandmember, who stared back. He knew he had been found out...

“Now that's something new! J is going around our greenroom, kissing us all”, Nino said and grinned bratty.

“I like it!”, Aiba announced while Sho just mumbled something incoherent and Ohno gave one of his sleepy smiles.

 

It had been one and a half week since Jun had found out who had been visiting him. However, his band mate didn't come again. Most probably, he was waiting for Jun's next step which he was going to take this night.

Jun was currently sitting in his intruders flat. He had let himself in with the spare key that he had been given a long time ago when they all exchanged their keys. Jun knew that his band member had to work till late today, that's why he had decided to go for it this night. He had everything ready for his plan, the lube, the condoms and his very special toy. 

Soon, he should be able to use them. He hadn't used his toy since some time, but he had decided that this night was the best occasion to take it out of the drawer again.  
Just the though of using it made his member twitch in his tight, black trousers. He couldn't wait for his band member to come home as he finally wanted to start his revenge.

Luckily, he heard the key being turned in the lock a few minutes later and got down from the bed, hiding behind the door. He wanted to catch his band member the moment he'd enter the room. That way his friend wouldn't be able to see him although he would knew who was attacking him.

Still, Jun wanted to leave the impression of being an intruder as long as possible.

Jun had to wait for over an hour until his band member finally entered his bedroom as he had eaten dinner before and had gone to take a shower. However, Jun had waited patiently, knowing that the surprise of being in his friend's flat would be even bigger when he wouldn't give himself away yet.

When the door to the bedroom was finally opened, Jun waited for the man to come in before he made his move. Before his friend could turn on the light, Jun grabbed him from behind, pressing him tightly against his own body. His band mate tried to scream, but Jun put his hand in front of his mouth, so that just a muffled cry escaped. Jun could feel his band mate tensing his muscles to start a try to escape and decided to calm the man down. He moved very close to his band mate's ear, so that his breath tickled his friend's skin.

“So how does it feel to discover an intruder in your own flat?” Jun whispered into the small ear and felt his band mate relaxing a bit. Obviously, he had counted one and one together and knew against whom he was being pressed.

Without waiting for an answer, Jun began to kiss his way down from the ear to the soft neck where he began sucking on the tanned skin making sure to leave marks. He was still pressing his band mate onto his body with one hand, while his other hand was working the button and the zipper of the other man's trousers open. When he managed, he pushed them down and began to stroke the half-hard member through the underwear.

The man moaned and pressed his hips forward to gain more friction that Jun granted him immediately while he never stopped to shower his band mate's neck and cheek with kisses. Jun rubbed over his friend's hard member, eliciting the most beautiful sounds that had ever reached his ears. When he heard the other one's breath getting irregular, he stopped his teasing, causing his friend to mourn at the loss.

He pushed the underwear, that had been in the way till now, away, and grinned about the excited shudder that went through his band mate's body. He seemed to await something, but Jun had other plans.

“On your hands and knees!” he ordered and pushed the man in front of him down.

Surprisingly, his band member followed and Jun gulped enjoying the nice view in front of him. He had always imagined how that little butt would look like without trousers, but he had never thought that he would be able to see it stark naked right in front of his eyes.

Jun got on his knees as well, moving his hands softly over the round butt cheeks, absorbing how wonderful squeezable they looked like. When he couldn't resist any more, he began to knead the cheeks, loving how they gave way under his hands.

His band mate had laid his head onto the floor, enjoying Jun's hands on his backside. He moaned in protest when the warm hands were moved away and could hear Jun chuckle while he seemed to search for something. Then, he felt Jun's presence behind him again.

“I will punish you now for using my body the past nights without revealing who you are,” he heard Jun's deep voice informing him and felt something tickling his back a second later. It seemed to be various strings of soft leather... it couldn't be...

He screamed – both in pain and pleasure. His assumption had been correct. Jun was using a whip to punish him. He was embarrassed because it made him feel like a little boy being hit on his butt for being bad, but at the same time, his dick had grown harder and his body was trembling in pleasure.

“This was for dry-humping on my back,” Jun growled, but caressed his ban member's butt cheeks softly. He traced his fingers along the slightly red marks that started to appear on the white skin.

“This is for cuffing and blindfolding me!”

The man felt another sting of pain at his backside, but instead of a painful scream, a loud moan escaped his mouth.

“Look how much you enjoy that!” Jun whispered and kissed the red skin lightly while he reached for the hard manhood to give it a few, powerful rubs.

His band member rocked his hips against the warm hand, his body shivering at the sensation. Jun let him enjoy himself for a few minutes before he withdraw his hand again. He wasn't done with his punishment yet.

Having the same thought, his band member's body tensed, getting ready for the next stroke of the leather whip.

“This is for making me drink your cum,” Jun growled and his whip for the last time, enjoying the loud moan from the man in front of his feet.

Then, he put his toy away and got down on his knees to lick over the burning red skin. He reached for the lube, poured it on the little hole between the buttock before he pushed one of his fingers deep inside.

His friend moaned his name loudly, for the first time this evening, although he had known that Jun was behind him from the very start. Jun gave a deep growl of approval, making sure to twist his finger inside of the man to elicit more of those sexy sounds. He added another digit, ensuring to stretch the hole properly while he continued nibbling, sucking and kissing the still red skin and the round buttocks.

While Jun added a third finger, he used his other hand to roll his condom over his hard manhood and coated it with lube, Then, he withdraw his fingers from the tight heat, grabbed the small man by his hips and turned him around with a forceful movement so that they were facing each other. Without losing another second, he pushed his hard dick into his band members tight heat.

“Ohno!” he moaned, when the ring of muscles enclosed his manhood. His leader reached out for him and Jun bent down to place a kiss on the soft lips while Ohno lock his arms behind Jun's shoulder blades.

They rocked their bodies against each other, drowning in the heat that evaporated from their pores. When Jun changed his angle, Ohno screamed loudly and Jun concluded that he had finally found the little bundle of nerves that could turn Ohno into a screaming mess. He aimed for it again and when Ohno's nails dig into the skin of his back, Jun increased his speed, turning Ohno into a bundle of screams and moans.

It didn't took long until Jun felt his member's dick convulse, spilling his juice between their stomachs. This caused his ring of muscles to tighten around Jun's manhood, driving him over the edge after a few more trusts.

Exhausted, Jun collapsed on Ohno who kissed away the sweat from Jun's temples. They stayed silent until their breath as well as their heart rate had regulated itself again. Jun propped himself on his elbows and looked into Ohno's face but before he could ask anything, the older man spoke.

“Because I couldn't help anymore,” he said and turned his eyes away from Jun's gaze, focussing on the lamp on the nightstand instead. “Every time I saw you, I felt hot all over and my heart started to race. It got worse when you touched or hugged me as my trousers were getting tighter each time. I thought I would get insane, but I didn't had the courage to tell you, so one night, when I was fantasizing about you again, my body took over and before I knew what happened, I was standing in your bedroom, watching you in your sleep. I knew it was wrong, but I wanted to touch you so badly that I climbed into your bed. It felt so good to have your body close to mine, to feel you shiver under my touch and to hear you moan when I kissed you. I knew that I would visit you gain when you came into my hand. You were so addicting, lying in your bed, not knowing who was doing this to you, but enjoying my touch nevertheless.

I also know that I shouldn't have kissed you, but I couldn't resist you full lips, opened in that sweet moan and when you went around in the dressing room,, kissing all of us, I knew you had found out. I waited for your reaction and it was better than what I expected...” Ohno's voice trailed off.

Jun had listened silently and began to caress Ohno's chubby cheeks.

“I always thought you're more into Nino. If I would have known that you longed for me the whole time, I would have let you do all those things to me a lot earlier,” Jun explained and pulled Ohno into a long, soft kiss.

“You didn't mind me touching you this way?” Ohno asked, looking deeply into Jun's eyes.

“Oh-chan, I just fucked you hard and enjoyed it. Every night when you worked on me, I came really hard. Of course I like to be touched by you. I also like to be kissed and hugged by you. I like to be with you!” Jun stated and Ohno smiled. “So how about you sleep in my bed from now on and whenever you feel like it, you can wake me up and use my body,” Jun offered.

Ohno blushed at Jun's words, but grinned happily.

“Deal!” he just said and snuggled onto Jun's chest.


End file.
